


Hollow

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ass Slapping, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dirty Talk, F/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: @winchesterxfamilybusiness submitted this prompt to @cabin-fever-bang “Would anyone be willing to write something with Dean [or Jensen] x reader to the song Love on the Brain by Rihanna -xx”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @there-must-be-a-lock @brianarr @mskathy for the read-throughs and support and brainstorming. I love you bitches.

Love.

It’s a noun and a verb.

It’s desire, comfort, and yearning.

Dean Winchester is all of that and more. Dean is raw and beautiful and terrifying.

But he’s also _so fucking good_ , I can’t get enough.

“Don’t stop,” I urge.

He sips my words from the air and swallows them down, licks the thin skin of my throat, nips and sucks my nipples taut. As he slowly works his way down my body, he spreads my knees wide with his own. I feel the stretch of my thigh muscles, sore from the hunt, and the ache of my cunt from _him_.

It’s been because of him for months now and I can’t see anything else. I don’t want to.

“Not gonna,” he murmurs against my ribcage as he counts each rib with his tongue and fingertips, his battle-rough palms scraping the tender skin of my lower belly, making my guts flip and swirl.

I shake my head because I don’t know what else to do but grip one breast and push my other hand into my hair. I’m trying to find something to hold onto as he continues to pull me apart like meat from the bone, peeling away layer after metaphorical layer until I’m stripped beneath him.

He shoulders his way between my thighs and lifts and presses my knees to the scratchy motel room bedspread with his warm hands.

“So pretty,” he whispers as he holds me down and open, starving, needy and raw. “Smell so good.”

Dean dips in and slowly licks a thick stripe from my hole to my clit with the most substantial part of his wet tongue. He’s moaning with his mouth open like my cunt’s mesmerizing him, tantalizing him.

“Fucking love the way you taste,” he groans, closing his lips around as much of my wet flesh as he can and waving his tongue all the while. He breathes into me, puffing me up to arch my back.

I grip the headboard tightly in both fists and let him eat me. He moves me, bends me, licks me, and fucks me with tongue and fingers.

My toes crack from curling into the bedspread as he mouths my clit and twists two thick fingers inside me. He knuckles me open and heats me up until I’m coming.

“Ah, fuck!” I shout and gasp for air.

Dean doesn’t stop kissing me. He kisses the insides of my thighs, releasing my knees to give my overworked muscles a reprieve.

I groan as I pull my legs together, around his kneeling form, watching him get rid of his flannel and t-shirt and unbuckle his belt and pants to get his dick out.

I sigh aloud because Dean has the prettiest dick I’ve ever seen. I want to taste him, too, but I know he’s got his mind set. He wouldn’t even let me shower before stripping me down and shoving me to the bed.

_“I just wanna make you come,” he said once the last vamp’s head had been severed and was still wobbling on the floor at our feet. “‘Til we both pass out.”_

I don’t know what Dean was like before he inherited The Mark, but I like him this way. I like him hungry for me. I love the way he touches me and uses me.

When he looks at me like he wants to devour me whole, it makes me just as hungry. I want to take him inside my body, never let the rest of the world near him again.

“Don’t _fuckin’_ let go of that headboard,” he says, dropping onto all fours over me and slumping down until his hard length is at my entrance.

His gaze is filled by the implied threat of just what would happen if I did let go of the headboard. Part of me wants to know, part of me is breathless with awe at just how beautiful he looks, ravenous.

He moves and grinds until he’s driving inside me, white-hot and heavy, searing me open.

I whimper his name as he sets a rhythm, jaw clenched, shoulders tensed, chest glistening with exertion.

I want to tell him I love him, but that word falls short.

 _I crave him_.

I never stop thinking about him.

I miss him when he’s not inside me, even when he’s right beside me.

“Yes, fuck me,” I whisper, the words punching from my chest with his every thrust.

“I want _all of you_ tonight,” he says through his teeth. “Give it to me.”

He braces himself on one hand as he licks his fingers then reaches down between us to rapidly stroke my clit. The persistent, feather-light touch as he slams inside me over and over pushes me over the edge again.

I leave myself open to this dangerous man, to his animalism. My mouth waters at the possibilities of _what if…_ but I don’t question it.

I trust Dean not to hurt me — not really — and I just want him to keep wanting me. 

“That’s right, good girl,” he says, pulling out and rolling me to my stomach then sliding off the bed. “Just relax.”

I wiggle a little and look over my shoulder. Dean’s shucking his jeans to the floor before he puts his hands on me again. His dick is angry-red and straining.

As he shoves two pillows under my hips and climbs astride my thighs, I try to speak. “Dean, you should let me-”

Without warning, his heavy hand comes down on my ass. _Thwack!_

“Fuck,” I hiss, bucking back into him.

It was just a quick little pop to remind me of my place, but when Dean gets rough, all bets are off.

“I said, relax,” he repeats, smoothing his hand over the tender skin then sliding that hand up until it’s resting between my shoulder blades. “Be good and I’ll make you come again.”

My legs fall open as much as his knees will allow and he’s guiding himself inside me again. I hear him spit and feel the slick saliva drop to where we’re joined as he begins to set his pace and angle.

If the smack to my ass wasn’t enough, the impact he’s dealing straight to my g-spot has me seeing stars.

His weight pins me in place by his warm hand over my spine and it releases a burst of tension from my shoulders and chest. The heat spreads through my body as his other hand grips my arm.

This leverage gives him even more power and in just two thrusts, my head explodes and everything goes black.

~~~~~~~

Hours later, we’re showered. Dean is snoring quietly into my shoulder, one leg thrown over mine and arms holding me to his chest as he spoons behind me. If I didn’t know better, he’d seem peaceful and calm, sated.

But he’ll be hungry again to make me cry and beg and come.

I can’t rest like this, anyway. It’s hot and smothering and all I can think about is in a few hours, he’ll pull me apart again and push his way inside me.

Until then, I’ll stay hollow.

_**If you like what you’ve read, please[let me know](https://thoughtslikeaminefield.tumblr.com/ask) and/or [buy me a coffee](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fthoughtslikeaminefield&t=MjY4NmNhNzAzOGJjNTA4NjQ2ZTNjNjNmMzFkZTJkZmJkMmI4Y2NlNSxMQkZqanRmbg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5F-pfMSSsnIX9bPD1pBMKA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthoughtslikeaminefield.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187909827823%2Fbreaking-in-the-muted-sky&m=1)!** _


End file.
